Capitão
by Dark Temi
Summary: Você sempre esteve lá por nós. E quando você mais precisou, nós não estávamos lá por você.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence e o Oda é um gênio. Mas se ele fizer com o Shanks a mesma coisa que fez com o Ace, eu vou matá-lo.

**Descrição:**_ Você sempre esteve lá por nós. E quando você mais precisou, nós não estávamos lá por você. _

**Capitão**

**Dark Temi**

**Oneshot**

"_**Mesmo que esse cara seja um idiota, ele é nosso Capitão. O bando não pode ter alguém que não mostre respeito a ele. Um bando que não respeita seu Capitão, não tem futuro" – **_**Roronoa Zoro**

**Brook.**

_Eu não conheci Portugas D. Ace. Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar que essa pessoa existia, até saber que ele era seu irmão, Luffy-san. E ele morreu. Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo quando li aquele jornal. Não que esqueletos tenham olhos para ver. Ou ler. Mas acho que isso não é hora para piadas de esqueletos. Luffy-san, você sempre foi aquele que mais riu delas, e não iria achar graça desta, em particular. Eu não tive irmãos, mas eu sei o que é perder alguém importante. Eu perdi muitos. Não há nenhuma canção que eu possa cantar pra te alegrar. Não há nada que eu possa fazer por você agora. Eu nem sei se teria sido útil naquela guerra (que eu não entendi), pois não sou tão forte quanto você, ou o Zoro-san ou o Sanji-san. A única coisa que eu posso fazer agora e ficar mais forte, para te ajudar a proteger as pessoas que são importantes para você, para que você nunca mais tenha que passar por isso._

_Você me tirou da escuridão, Luffy-san. Agora eu vejo a escuridão como uma sombra no fundo de seus olhos todos os dias._

**Franky.**

_Eu o conhecia como Hiken no Ace, um dos comandantes de alguma das divisões dos piratas do Shirohige. Qual? Não me pergunte. Todo mundo já ouviu falar deles, mas eu nunca dei muita importância, nunca liguei muito para piratas. Desde que eles e a marinha não destruíssem o mundo, ou causassem problemas na minha área, eles poderiam se matar a vontade que eu não daria a mínima. Mas no final das contas, eu virei um pirata, e depois de nós causarmos uma suuuuuper confusão naquele Thriller Bark, eu vou e fico sabendo que ele era seu irmão. Some isso ao fato de que você é filho do Dragon e neto do Garp, que eu chego à conclusão de que a sua família é toda errada. Ah,não, espera, o Ace era filho do Gol D. Roger. Mais estranho ainda._

_Mas tendo o mesmo sangue ou não, ele era seu irmão, sua família. E por ele, você foi mais longe até do que foi pela Nico Robin. Maldição, cara, eu amo você, e não, eu não estou chorando. Acho que nunca houve alguém que foi tão longe por pessoas importantes antes, Mugiwara. Você é um cara bem suuuuuper. Mesmo._

**Robin.**

_Portugas D. Ace. _

_D._

_Ele não era seu irmão de sangue, mas vocês carregavam a mesma determinação. O mesmo D.. Vocês estavam destinados a grandes feitos. O destino dele pode ter sido trágico, mas foi grandioso. Eu não acredito em coincidências. Poucas pessoas no mundo carregam essa letra consigo, e duas delas foram criadas juntas, tiveram seus destinos entrelaçados. _

_Capitão Luffy. Você me forçou a viver quando tudo o que eu queria era morrer. Você me fez acreditar na amizade das pessoas de novo. Você foi até os portões de entrada do inferno para me salvar. Você me deu uma família. Eu devo minha vida, meu sonho e minha felicidade a você. Você não merecia passar pelo que está passando, e as piores coisas sempre acontecem com os mais inocentes. Mas eu não irei permitir que você tenha um destino como o do seu irmão._

**Chopper.**

_Luffy..._

_Às vezes, quando você se senta no seu lugar especial e fica olhando o mar, eu me pergunto se você está pensando no seu irmão. Ace era um cara legal, muito legal mesmo._

_Ace..._

_Não, eu não posso chorar agora. Eu preciso ser forte. Ser forte pelo Luffy. Ele não pode ver que nós estamos preocupados com ele. Até porque ele também é forte. Ele vai superar completamente._

_Mas às vezes, quando você se senta no seu lugar especial e fica olhando o mar, eu tenho certeza de que você está pensando no seu irmão. E a sua tristeza é tão grande que eu fico com medo de chegar perto. Medo de que você perceba que nós sabemos. Você não quer que nós sintamos pena de você._

**Sanji.**

_Quando meus pais morreram, eu era jovem demais pra sentir a tristeza realmente. Eu posso ter tido aqueles problemas com o velho Zec, mas ele ainda está vivo. Luffy, eu não faço idéia do peso que você está carregando agora. Mas eu me lembro muito bem de como você era apegado ao Ace, e de como ele era uma pessoa mais agradável do que você. Nós passamos pouco tempo juntos, mas deu pra perceber o porquê de você gostar tanto dele._

_Luffy, você fez coisas que jamais achei que alguém, mesmo um maluco como você, seria capaz de tentar fazer. Por favor, não se sinta culpado, não pense que você falhou. Você ultrapassou qualquer expectativa, qualquer limite. A tristeza que você está sentindo é natural, mas nunca pense que poderia ter feito mais, não cobre isso de si mesmo. Ou você apenas vai se destruir aos poucos. E vai ser muito problemático para essa tripulação se isso acontecer. Então agüente, Luffy, supere. Pois da próxima vez que você quiser invadir Impel Down e o QG da Marinha, nós vamos com você._

**Ussop.**

_Depois que eu fiquei sabendo de tudo que você fez, Luffy, eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu sou mesmo um fraco e um covarde. Eu não teria dado conta sequer de um terço de tudo que você fez. Luffy, você é incrível, mas não vai ouvir eu, o lendário capitão Ussop, dizendo isso em voz alta. Mas a verdade é que eu sempre me inspirei em você. Sempre invejei a sua força e a sua coragem. Eu queria ser como você._

_Eu nunca vi alguém com tanta propensão para ajudar os outros. Quando eu penso nisso, só me sinto mais idiota por ter causado aquele briga estúpida daquela vez em Water 7. Me sinto idiota também quando eu vejo que você está infeliz por causa do Ace (que era um cara muito divertido) e fico imaginando várias piadas que eu possa usar para te animar. Como se alguma fosse adiantar. Eu sou um inútil pra essas coisas. E pra muitas outras também. A verdade, Luffy, é que eu tenho muita sorte por ser seu nakama. Mas você nunca vai ouvir o lendário capitão Ussop dizendo isso em voz alta._

_Lendário capitão Ussop. Que piada. _

_Você é lendário Luffy._

_Eu não._

**Nami.**

_Eu deveria ter imaginado._

_Bartolomeu Kuma me pergunta sobre o Ace, e depois eu descubro que o Vivre Card dele está queimando lentamente. Eu deveria ter imaginado que era algo grande, já que um dos Shishibukai estava envolvido. Se eu tivesse me informado melhor, se tivéssemos ficado sabendo antes, poderíamos ter ido atrás dele mais cedo. Talvez, se estivéssemos todos juntos, poderíamos ter tirado Ace com vida de Impel Down. E você não precisaria sofrer tudo o que sofreu naquela guerra. Você não precisaria continuar sofrendo._

_Luffy, você me salvou quando eu traí você. Você me ajudou mesmo sem ter a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo (já que apesar de ser uma pessoa incrível, ainda assim é um completo idiota). Você me confiou o seu chapéu de palha, o seu tesouro. Você me ofereceu a mão e me guiou para o meu sonho. Eu não sei como seria a minha vida se você não tivesse entrado nela._

_Você me disse uma vez que ser um pirata é ter coragem de arriscar a sua vida pelo seu sonho. Mas Luffy, você está sempre arriscando a sua vida. Por nós, por desconhecidos, por motivos que até você desconhece. E mesmo que você diga que faz isso pelo bem dos seus nakamas e do seu sonho também, ainda é injusto, Luffy. Você faz tanto por nós, sempre fez, e quando mais precisou, nós não estávamos lá._

_Seu irmão morreu na sua frente. Nos seus braços. Eu sei como é isso. Mas mesmo que eu diga isso, eu não posso te consolar. Nós vamos ter que aprender a conviver com essa sombra nos seus olhos, e com os silêncios e expressões vazias que às vezes você demonstra. Esse é o seu momento de pensar nele. E vamos ter que aprender a respeitar isso, esse seu momento sozinho. Porque nós não fazemos parte disso._

_Porque nós não estávamos lá. _

**Zoro.**

_Ace era um cara legal. Era seu irmão e você está sofrendo por ele._

_Eu entendo isso. Eu respeito isso._

_Luffy, você ainda é nosso capitão. E você não demonstra sua fraqueza na nossa frente. Todos temos uma, mas você aprendeu a guardar a sua, mesmo que às vezes dê pra perceber. _

_Luffy, depois de tudo aquilo, você viu que ainda não éramos fortes o bastante, e por isso nos ordenou a treinar durante dois anos. _

_Luffy, mais uma vez você provou o quanto você é forte, e o quanto você é honrado._

_Você não fraqueja na nossa frente, pôs a responsabilidade acima do sentimentalismo, fez o melhor para o bando, provou ser o melhor entre nós._

_Você cumpriu seu dever como capitão. _

_Mas nós não cumprimos o nosso como tripulação._

_Eu não cumpri o meu papel como vice-capitão._

_Você invadiu a maior prisão do mundo, lutou na maior guerra de todas, ao lado dos melhores._

_Contra os piores._

_E nós não estávamos lá._

_Não importa como, tínhamos que ter estado lá. E nada justifica o contrário. _

_Não adianta ficar pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, mas se eu estivesse lá, talvez você não tivesse essa cratera no seu peito. Não só a externa: a interna também._

_E ambas foram obra do mesmo homem. Um dia eu vou fazer o Akainu ajoelhar aos seus pés, Luffy._

_Você pode ser um idiota, mas você é nosso capitão._

_E é um grande capitão. Nunca duvide disso, Luffy._

**Fim.**

**.**

**N/A:**** Meu primeiro trabalho com o meu mangá preferido. Luffy e Ace são meus favoritos, então eu queria algo envolvendo os dois. Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim.**

**Eu tentei ao máximo não deturpar as personalidades, juro.**

**Só pra avisar, não sei nada sobre os pais do Sanji, aquilo foi inventado, mas não é totalmente improvável.**

**Não ficou bem o que e queria, mas ta valendo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**D.T.**


End file.
